Seal runners are often mounted to a spinning shaft to facilitate bearing support of the shaft and to retain oil. Seal runners are typically used in conjunction with shaft bearings. Seal runners are typically designed with a low axial length-to-radius aspect ratio and support mechanical seals. Current seal runners implement this low aspect ratio to enhance stability of the seal runner in response to rotation with the shaft, however, current seal runners occupy significant axial space on the shaft in order to avoid interference with the bearings and bearing compartment hardware.